Incredible Hulk Annual Vol 1 6
| NextIssue = | StoryTitle1 = Beware the Beehive! | Synopsis1 = Wladyslav Shinsky, Carlo Zota and Maris Morlak of the Enclave send a seeker robot to the Sanctum Sanctorum of Doctor Strange. They ask his assistance in a vital experiment that they are conducting at their island laboratory, the Beehive. Dr. Strange agrees to visit them and teleports away. However, Strange doesn't feel easy about the situation, so he sends out a mystical S.O.S. call to fellow Defender, the Hulk. The Hulk, recognizing that his friend may be in trouble, begins on a long trek to find him. It is not an easy road for the Hulk, as everywhere he goes, he seems to encounter military men that try to kill him. In one bizarre circumstance, the Hulk's journey leads him to an African nation filled with natives who are apparently Hulk worshipers. Meanwhile, the Enclave explains to Dr. Strange that they once created an artificial human dubbed "Him" who ran amok and tried to destroy them. They are recreating another artificial human, but do not wish to repeat their mistakes. They need Strange's surgical knowledge to operate on the creation's higher brain functions to make it more docile and manageable. Strange immediately distrusts the Enclave, but plays along, biding his time until the Hulk arrives. He finishes assisting with the surgery, and the new being known as Paragon is born. The Enclave members show their true colors and order Paragon to kill Dr. Strange. They now have an artificial human that they can actually control. The Hulk finally arrives at the Beehive and fights with Paragon. But Paragon has downloaded all of the Enclave's computer intelligence into his brain and learns that they secretly wish to use him as their own personal weapon. He turns on the Enclave and destroys the island base. Dr. Strange and the Hulk manage to escape before the Beehive collapses. Paragon places himself back into his restorative cocoon and allows his inert form to sink beneath island wreckage until such time as he is ready to emerge once more. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * * * Locations: * * ** * ** ** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place between pages 4 and 5 of . * Includes cameo flashback appearances of the Enclave, Him and the Fantastic Four from - . Continuity Errors * The flashback showing the Fantastic Four at the Beehive depicts the Invisbile Girl among the team. However this is incorrect because, as seen in Fantastic Four #66, Susan Richards stayed behind while the other members ventured to the Beehive to find Alicia Masters. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Incredible Hulk (Volume 1) * Incredible Hulk (Volume 2) * Defenders (Volume 1) * Defenders (Volume 2) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 1) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 2) * Tales to Astonish (Volume 1) | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Incredible Hulk profile at Toonopedia * Incredible Hulk series index at the Grand Comics Database * Incredible Hulk series index at CBDB * Incredible Hulk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Hulk Library }}